facettes
by ylg
Summary: recueil de mini fics explorant les femmes nommées de la lignée davidique et les choix qu'elles ont faits... ou subis. :: 1ère vignette : Tamar, faire partie de la famille. 2ème : Rahab, un peu de compassion. 3ème Ruth, ton peuple sera mon peuple. 4ème : Bethsabée, les désirs du roi sont des ordres. 5ème : Marie, avoir confiance.
1. Tamar

**Titre : **Une lignée à lancer  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tanakh/Premier Testament  
**Personnages/Couple : **Tamar(/Er ; Onan), Juda  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG+ / K-max  
**Légalité : **les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public

**Thèmes : **"vision / pensée / départ" d'après 5 sens  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : Genèse, chapitre 38  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

À son mariage avec Er, Tamar se voyait déjà promise à un bel avenir. C'était un grand honneur que d'être acceptée dans la famille de Juda, et elle appréciait son mari. Elle fut dévastée quand il mourut sans lui avoir donné de descendant. Elle espéra encore, pendant la période de son deuil, en vain.  
La loi de sa famille était bien pensée ; le deuil révolu, son beau-frère la prit chez lui. Tamar voyait ce remariage comme une chance de survie pour le nom de son époux et sa propre place. Si le cadet était aussi agréable que son aîné…

o

Onan cependant avait autre idée de la succession. Il se sentait spolié de la sienne, écrasé par l'ombre de son aîné, et refusa de se plier à la loi. La chose fut de courte durée. Nouveau deuil, nouvelle attente, nouvelle déception… et à quoi pensait son beau-père, qui refusait de la donner à son dernier fils, même une fois devenu adulte ?  
Tamar pensait et repensait sa situation, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Était-ce tricher de vouloir respecter cette loi à n'importe quel prix ? Si elle était maudite, si elle était stérile, quel péché commettrait-elle alors…

o

La ruse de Tamar porta ses fruits. Qu'une seule fois ait suffi prouva qu'elle n'était pas en faute, et qu'elle donne naissance à des jumeaux était une bénédiction supplémentaire. Juda lui donna raison et reconnut ses propres torts. Elle serait désormais traitée avec non seulement le respect que son statut demandait, mais encore admiration pour sa ténacité. La lignée aînée assurée, le jeune Chela restait libre de contracter une nouvelle alliance et commencer une branche mineure.  
Quant à elle son rôle d'épouse se terminait là, on ne le remarierait pas, Juda ne la toucha plus. Son rôle de mère commençait enfin.


	2. Rahab

**Titre : **Les traîtres et les héros  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tanakh/Premier Testament  
**Personnages/Couple : **Rahab de Jéricho, les espions de Josué, son futur époux  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG+ / K-max  
**Légalité : **les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public

**Thèmes : **"son / amour / retour" d'après 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Livre de Josué  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

Nuit après nuit le son des trompettes hante les rêves de Rahab, accompagné des cris des hommes. On ne sait jamais quand les soldats vont être ses clients réguliers et veiller sur elle, se mettre exiger d'elle un service gratuit, ou débarquer armes à la mains aux ordres d'un nouveau dirigeant qui ne tolère plus ses pratiques.  
Quand deux hommes se réfugient chez elle, fuyant les soldats, c'est naturellement qu'elle les cache, et prend même sur elle de mentir pour sauver leur vie. Coupables ou innocents, personne ne mérite d'être ainsi chassé. Et quelque chose lui souffle de croire leurs promesses.

o

Rahab ne vendait que du plaisir, pour faire vivre sa famille, et espérait l'amour d'ailleurs… un jour, peut-être. Elle n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de loyauté envers sa ville, seulement certains de ses voisins, de la méfiance acquise envers d'autres.  
L'armée de Josué tint parole et l'épargna elle et tous ceux qu'elle avait choisi de sauver. Sans même un mot sur sa profession, au lieu de la mépriser comme traîtresse à sa ville, elle fut remerciée comme héroïne par les vainqueurs. L'un d'eux, même, finit par la courtiser, la conquérir, lui offrir un avenir où elle sera traitée avec respect… et affection.

o

Tout retour en arrière est impossible. Jericho rasé, son passé enterré, Rahab n'a d'avenir qu'auprès des Israélites. Elle peut laisser ces ruines derrière ; maintenant qu'elle a une situation stable où elle n'aura plus besoin de travailler, que sa famille est en sécurité, quels regrets pourrait-elle encore avoir ?  
Avoir laissé mourir le reste de la ville ?  
Elle aurait pu dénoncer les espions, les laisser prendre et tuer par la police… et ça n'aurait pas empêché sa destruction pour autant. Son temps était révolu de toute façon. Elle en a simplement suivi le mouvement et ne se retournera pas dessus.


	3. Ruth

**Titre : **Autre tribu, autres mœurs  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tanakh/Premier Testament  
**Personnages/Couple : **Ruth, Noémie, Booz  
**Genre : **gen-ish/drama  
**Gradation : **PG+ / K-max  
**Légalité : **les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public

**Thèmes : **"odeur / mouvement / chemin" d'après 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Livre de Ruth  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

L'argent n'a pas d'odeur dit-on, et son absence totale sent bien mauvais pour l'avenir de la maisonnée. Il y a bien une façon pour une femme seule de trouver des ressources, mais à la grâce de Dieu elles n'en sont pas encore là. Noémie a un parent qui pourrait les secourir, il lui faut juste… un coup de pouce.  
Quand il faut bien, Ruth, en fille obéissante, fait ce qu'il faut. Il vaut mieux, après tout, une connaissance qu'on dit généreuse que des inconnus ! Elle découvre donc l'intimité de Booz, sans se dégoûter, et force un peu son futur remariage.

o

Ruth a été mariée une première fois. Pour ce, elle a quitté la maison de son père et estime que c'est définitif. Elle a refait sa vie dans la maison de sa belle-mère, ça n'était pas une mauvaise vie. Elle sait comment les choses se font. Quand elle se retrouve veuve il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour elle.  
Noémie justement veut revenir en arrière, auprès de sa nation de naissance. He bien, elle la suivra. Telle n'est peut-être pas la coutume ici, mais elle n'y a justement plus d'avenir. Pour en trouver un, il lui faut bouger.

o

_Où tu iras j'irai_, a dit Ruth à Noémie. Elle l'a suivie dans ce long voyage, malgré la distance et les frontières. Des lieues et des lieues au long d'une piste c'est une chose. Se faire accepter d'un nouveau peuple, aux coutumes proches des siennes mais différentes, c'en est une autre. Mais elle s'adapte. Elle apprend. Elle travaille sur elle, avec Noémie, auprès de ses nouvelles voisines. Les us, les humeurs, ses chances de faire sa vie là ainsi.  
Elle débute avec Booz et Noémie une nouvelle famille. Leur premier fils, elle le sait, suivra un chemin de vie plus facile.


	4. Bethsabée

**Titre : **Et elle a obéi  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tanakh/Premier Testament  
**Personnages/Couples : **Bethsabée(\Urie, \David)  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG+/ K-max  
**Légalité : **les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public

**Thèmes : **"goût / rire / directions" d'après 5 sens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Livre de Samuel  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

Bethsabée, femme du hittite Urie, aurait été bien en peine d'admettre avoir des goûts de luxe. Être l'épouse d'un étranger, ça vient toujours avec son bagage. Maintenant, que l'étranger soit malgré ou à cause de son origine un général en grande faveur auprès du Roi, ça ouvre bien des portes, ça vous pare à la cour et à la ville d'un grand prestige, peut-être juste un peu sulfureux.  
Son mari parti à la guerre, le Roi prend pitié de sa solitude et s'assure qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il lui offre plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé, et éclipse son époux.

o

Il y eut des moments heureux, insouciants, où Urie n'existait plus, où la loi n'existait plus. Le Roi était au-dessus des hommes, ils pouvaient bien s'en moquer et ne se consacrer qu'à leurs plaisirs. Puisqu'ils étaient si contents l'un de l'autre, et que dans son ignorance, Urie ne pouvait pas se sentir blessé ?  
Jusqu'à ce que les ébats portent leurs fruits. Plus que ce dont Urie avait été capable jusqu'ici…  
David, paniqué, voulut s'arrêter là et la rendre à son mari… avec son petit cadeau – Bethsabée, rêvant déjà aux risettes de son futur enfant, n'arrivait pas se sentir coupable.

o

Urie tellement plus droit que David refusa tout traitement de faveur. Si ses hommes mourraient sur le champ de bataille à la gloire du roi, sa place était à leur tête, à les guider vers la victoire, non à profiter des douceurs de la vie.  
À la croisée de deux destins, David décida d'user de son pouvoir pour sacrifier Urie. Il était le roi, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! à Bethsabée de suivre. Il était trop tard pour infléchir le sens de sa vie. Courtisane parmi plusieurs autres reines, à espérer se consoler de la perte de son premier-né ?


	5. Marie

**Titre : **D'amour et de confiance  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Nouveau Testament  
**Personnages/Couple : **Marie/Joseph de Nazareth, Jésus  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **les personnages et leur histoire sont dans le domaine public

**Thèmes : **"toucher / mémoire / perdre le nord" d'après 5 sens  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : évangiles selon Matthieu et Luc  
**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

oOo

Malgré ses fiançailles, puis son mariage, Marie n'a pas encore connu les réalités de la chair. Joseph l'a prise chez lui, la traite avec respect, et même adoration, mais il ne la touche pas. Il ne la questionne pas. Il ne la brusque pas. Sa distance n'est ni de la crainte ni du dégoût, mais une simple attente.  
Ils ont fait, l'un et l'autre, le choix de prendre cet imprévu comme un don de Dieu. D'où qu'il vienne vraiment, n'est pas la question. Qu'ils l'accueillent et l'aiment sans condition, est la seule réponse. Grâce divine ou pas, elle en est touchée.

o

Tellement de choses se sont bousculées, depuis, autour d'elle et son enfant. Elle ne peut pas jurer qu'elle a vraiment vu un ange ; une voisine à qui elle raconte naïvement la chose se moque et suggère qu'elle a été attaquée, et plutôt qu'admettre le péché commis, s'est inventé une justification.  
Quand des étrangers débarquent pour bénir son fils, elle n'en pense d'abord pas grand' chose, de la gentillesse ordinaire, mais ils le traitent comme un roi en puissance et elle s'effraie. Elle se souvient alors de ce qui lui a été annoncé ; peut-elle avoir foi en sa mémoire ?

o

Il leur fallut quitter la Galilée de son enfance puis suivre sur les routes, d'abord à la poursuite des racines de la famille de son mari. Joseph se plaisait dans la ville de David, ici ou ailleurs il trouvait des chantiers, et ils n'allaient pas reprendre la route avec un si petit enfant, ça serait dangereux.  
Puis quand Jésus eut grandi un peu, au lieu de retourner dans sa pauvre contrée du nord il préféra aller tenter sa chance en Égypte, comme un autre Joseph avant lui. D'exil en détours, ils perdaient de vue leur passé, et réinventaient leur petite famille.


End file.
